1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state camera and, more specifically, to an electronic camera employing an unloadable solid-state memory device as a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras which have hitherto been used to record still pictures include film cameras employing sensitized materials of various silver-halides, and electronic still video cameras employing magnetic disks. Also, in recent years, with the increase in the integration level of semiconductor memories and the reduction in the price thereof, electronic still video cameras of a different type (hereinafter referred to as "solid-state cameras") have been proposed, in which semiconductor memory devices that are in the form of cartridges or cards are used as recording media. Since the recording section of solid-state cameras does not include any chemical processes, movable parts, or an electromagnetic converting system, which are vulnerable to external influences, these cameras are advantageous in that they make it possible for images to be recorded stably and at low cost.
However, a memory cartridge for a conventional solid-state camera can be properly inserted into the camera body only when the memory cartridge is directed in the direction of insertion while assuming one fixed posture. This leads to the following problem. During the replacement of a memory cartridge, the posture of a new cartridge to be inserted must always be checked. This adds a complication to the operation of replacing a cartridge. When a cartridge-replacing operation takes place during photography, in order to check the posture of a new cartridge, the photographer has to temporarily turn away from the subject, often at the risk of losing his shutter release opportunity. If such subjects as animals are being photographed, there is the risk of the photographer losing sight of the subject.